A user may use a communication application installed on a device to communicate with another user through messages in the form of text, audio, or video. Generally, conversations, including received messages and messages that are sent out, are displayed in a message display window of the device for the user to browse.
Conventionally, when the user finds that there is an error in a message sent out previously, the user may send another message to explain about the error and then send out a message with correct content. Thus, the receiving user will receive the erroneous message, the explanation message, and the correct message. The receiving user may need to read the three received messages to understand what the sending user means, which may cause inconvenience to the receiving user.